<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red apple of my green eye by JMGAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368186">red apple of my green eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel'>JMGAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Volume 7 (RWBY), sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:10:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Training is hard, and as happy Penny is that Ruby is achieving her goals, it's like she barely sees her. So, she decides to give her best friend a visit. If only she could find her.</p>
<p>A rare moment of peace.</p>
<p>Takes place during Volume 7.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina &amp; Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red apple of my green eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny liked Ruby’s new hair.</p>
<p>Of course, Penny liked Ruby’s previous haircut too. Penny liked everything about Ruby, new and old.</p>
<p>But her hair now? Penny may border on saying it’s the best Ruby has ever looked. So maybe it wasn’t odd that she wanted to run her hands through it, to brush it and style it.</p>
<p>Penny enjoyed styling hair. At least she thought she did. That was the thing about hobbies—she didn’t really have any. There was so much she wanted to try and in the end, she barely did anything. The thought made her sad. </p>
<p>She didn't have time for it. She didn’t really have time for anything. She was constantly training to improve her skills. She couldn’t let down General Ironwood. Even more importantly, the people of Atlas. </p>
<p>Still, she took a bit of extra time to do her hair every morning. It felt a bit selfish sometimes, but also thrilling? Penny wasn’t quite sure yet. She almost missed her older shorter hair. Still, maybe it <em>was </em>good she was doing things that weren’t...military. Her father thought so anyway.</p>
<p>(Besides, no one could do short hair the way Ruby did. No offense to Blake and Nora of course, but no one was like Ruby.)</p>
<p>Oh right. Ruby! Thinking of her best friend immediately lit Penny's face up in a smile. Then, a frown.</p>
<p>Ever since they had got back to Atlas they had barely seen each other. Ironwood wanted them to train, and train they did. That didn't leave much time for the sleepovers, pranks, and late-night girl talks Penny had imagined. </p>
<p>It broke her heart.</p>
<p>Huh? Where was Ruby anyway? She had been sitting stationary in her room for almost half an hour. </p>
<p>Penny detected a heat signal behind her.</p>
<p>“Penny?” Ruby had a towel around her neck, her wet hair sticking to her skin, “What are you doing in our dorm?”</p>
<p>Penny felt her smile grow wider. Every time she saw Ruby it was like her chest is about to explode...and not in the about to be ripped apart way either! Penny knew what that felt like.</p>
<p>She didn’t think she liked dying. </p>
<p>Point was, she finds it mildly concerning, but it isn’t a bad feeling. Somehow that confused her even more.</p>
<p>“I was looking for you, but I couldn’t find you anywhere and you weren’t responding to my messages. I could find Yang, Weiss, or Blake, either. I figured I was more likely to run into you if I waited here.”</p>
<p>Ruby slapped her forehead, “Aw Penny, I’m sorry I was in the shower. I wasn’t checking my scroll. I think the girls are out shopping.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Penny said, “It isn’t anything urgent, I just wanted to see you. It’s so amazing we’re back together, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Ruby’s affectionate smile seemed to dim, “I can barely believe it, honestly.”</p>
<p>Was...Was Ruby <em>not </em>happy to be back with her? When they had first reunited she had seemed as happy as Penny was, but now…no. Penny must have been misreading the situation. She was always bad with emotions. </p>
<p>“Believe it! Penny 2.0. is here to stay!” </p>
<p>Ruby giggled, and Penny’s whole world got just a bit brighter, “I missed you, you know? A lot actually.”</p>
<p>For some reason that made Penny’s mechanical heart soar and broke it at the same time.</p>
<p>“Me too. And the others of course,” it wasn’t a lie, but she could admit (at least to herself) she missed Ruby a whole lot more.</p>
<p>“Weiss was actually pretty worried about you,” Ruby mused, sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed.</p>
<p>“Weiss?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know she can be pretty aloof, but she actually cried to be about it. She was so happy to see you were okay. Wait! Don’t tell her I told you!”</p>
<p>Penny laughed, patting Ruby’s arm, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell her. Besides, I am an exceptional liar.”</p>
<p>Ruby smirked, “Really Penny?”</p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
<p>Penny hiccuped.</p>
<p>“Well then, I’m glad to have you covering for me,” Ruby placed her head on a pillow, “Ah! I forgot my hair is wet! Blake won’t be happy about that.”</p>
<p>Penny picked up the pillow, “I can fix that.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a blow-dry feature?”</p>
<p>“No, but I can do this,” Penny turned the pillow over.</p>
<p>“...You are so smart.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>Ruby snickers, “Man, I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>Penny can feel her smile getting bigger every time she says it.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to stand, you know,” Ruby patted a spot on the bed next to her, “Sit down, partner!”</p>
<p>Penny didn’t need to be told twice, firmly planting herself on the bed and turning to Ruby, “Hello!”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“How was training today? I saw your team briefly but I had to respond to a Grimm attack…”</p>
<p>Ruby’s silver eyes shone with her enthusiasm. Somehow Ruby got even brighter when she talked about being a Huntress.</p>
<p>It was one of her best qualities.</p>
<p>“It was awesome!” Ruby waved her arms, “I was with Yang and then bam! Harriet sneak attacked us! But then Blake sneak attacked her...uh...sneak attack. Counter-sneak attack? Anyways, Elm tried to get Blake but then Weiss stopped the attack with her glyph!”</p>
<p>“How exciting!”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Then, Yang and I were fighting Harriet and Vine and we were totally winning!”</p>
<p>“Wow!”</p>
<p>Ruby deflated, “But we totally forgot Marrow. He used his semblance on Yang in the middle of our team attack and totally threw me off. They beat us pretty quickly after that. Since it was four on two.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sad,” Penny touched Ruby’s shoulder, “You were fantastic! I’m sure of it!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Penny, but I can’t help but be disappointed. I just wanna’ be the best Huntress I can, you know? I wanna’ beat the best to be the best.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know much about a lot of emotions,” Penny mumbled, “but I do know you’re going to be an amazing Huntress.”</p>
<p>Ruby paused, then began wiping her eyes, “You always know what to say.”</p>
<p>“Ruby…”</p>
<p>“I’m fine...I just—I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>“I like your new look, by the way,” Ruby sat up a bit straighter, “You look really, uh, well professional.”</p>
<p>Ruby was trying to change the subject. Penny decided to let it slide. Clearly, she didn’t want to talk about it.</p>
<p>That’s fine. Penny could play along.</p>
<p>“Thank you! I’m pretty fond of it myself. You look great as well!”</p>
<p>“Aw, thanks, Penny.”</p>
<p>“Not that you don’t always look great,” Penny wouldn’t want Ruby to think that was a backhanded compliment, “But this really works for you! You look very pretty.”</p>
<p>“Penny,” Ruby swatted at her, “Stop!”</p>
<p>“Why? You are very pretty Ruby. In my opinion, at least. I find that you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen.”</p>
<p>Ruby buried her face in her hands, “You’re making me blush…”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. I would love to be as pretty as you,” Penny said.</p>
<p>Ruby shook her hair and pouted, “You’re pretty too, Penny.”</p>
<p>“I am?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We both look super professional now! Like the pretty Huntresses we are!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ruby.”</p>
<p>She sighed, “I wanna’ talk more but my hair is gonna’ get knotted if I don’t take care of it now. Ugh, I wanna’ shave it all off sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I could help!” Penny blurts.</p>
<p>“I was being metaphorical about the shaving thing.”</p>
<p>“Silly, Ruby. I know that. But since I grew my hair out I have studied the most efficient ways of styling hair!”</p>
<p>Ruby smiled, “That would...that would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Oh yay! This will be such a fun friend bonding activity!” Penny jumped off the bed, “I’ll fetch a brush right away. I’ve never done a girlfriend’s hair before! How exciting.”</p>
<p>“<em>Girlfriend? </em>”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’ve done Marrow’s hair on occasion, but it just isn’t the same as with another girl!”</p>
<p>Ruby paused, “Oh. Haha. Yeah.”</p>
<p>Was Ruby sad she wasn’t the first? But why? Didn’t Ruby get that she would be the most important?</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back!”</p>
<p>“Penny, we have brushes here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. I’m sorry I’m just so excited!”</p>
<p>Ruby opened a drawer, “Let me just look for one. Weiss and Yang have personal brushes. Beacon taught me you do not come between those girls and their hair.”</p>
<p>Penny nodded, “Affirmative!”</p>
<p>“Ah, found one.”</p>
<p>Penny motioned for Ruby to sit in front of her, and the shorter girl obliged.</p>
<p>“Tell me if this hurts,” Penny said, readying the brush, “I don’t have pain receptors in my scalp so I can be a bit rough.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I will.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll dry it first.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Penny.”</p>
<p>Penny took the towel to Ruby’s hair, drying it. Then, she took the brush and began to take it through her hair.</p>
<p>“Your hair is so soft,” Penny hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but that didn’t make it any less true.</p>
<p>“I do my best with it,” Ruby laughed lightly.</p>
<p>“It pays off.”</p>
<p>Penny continued to brush Ruby’s hair with quick strokes. It shouldn’t take too long. It was rather thin. Had it always been that way? Penny didn’t remember.</p>
<p>“Hey, Penny?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>Penny didn’t miss how Ruby’s voice quivered, or how her shoulders shook. If Penny didn’t know better…</p>
<p>Well, she would think Ruby was crying.</p>
<p>“Ruby?”</p>
<p>“You...You’re a really great friend. One of my best friends. Thank you for being in my life.”</p>
<p>Penny felt a warmth settle in her heart, as she placed a hand on Ruby’s head.</p>
<p>“I feel the same way.”</p>
<p>She wasn't an expert on emotions or feelings or other human things, but at that moment, penny knew she was feeling pure love.</p>
<p>“Uh, Penny?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I think my hair I caught on one of your buttons.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah so—ah!”</p>
<p>“Ruby?”</p>
<p>“Wait don’t pull it out! That hurts!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll untangle it! One...Two…”</p>
<p>“Penny!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nuts and Dolts Nation, how we feeling?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>